


And You Owe Me

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: The ark that the Asgardians escaped on has been a boon, but there's a few things that are crucially missing.





	And You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ragnarok threw me bodily back into the Thorki sin bin.  
> Written for a prompt fill on Tumblr: "Is that my shirt?"

The  _Statesman_  had been a much more formidable home for the displaced Asgardians than Thor could have even begun to hope for. Trust the Grandmaster not only to have a gigantic ship capable of taking on the refugees from Asgard, but also capable of housing them comfortably, along with large enough spaces for common areas for everything from meeting to eating to the children having somewhere to play. It didn’t stop there, either. There was a room that Thor had designated for his council, or as much of one as he had, right now, and, thankfully,  _food_. Food and drink enough for all the people on board, so long as they rationed properly.

Asgard was lost, yes, but the  _Statesman_  had turned out to be a good refuge as they made their way to Earth. There was just one thing that it hadn’t come with. Not in ways that worked out for everyone.

“Is that my shirt?”

Loki’s voice wasn’t particularly annoyed, but it did sound confused, and for a moment, Thor reveled in it. It was more and more common, lately, that the two of them were ending up on the same page. It had taken him a few long years, but Thor was certain he’d finally figured out the key to understanding Loki’s inner workings. He wasn’t going to get through to him through pleas and sentiment. The only way to break through Loki’s defenses had been to beat him at his own game, knock his pride down a few pegs, and leave him with the decision of where to go from there.

Surprisingly enough, Loki had made the right choice, and come to Asgard. And from there, he’d joined Thor, the rest of the Asgardians and their band of gladiators from Sakaar. It wasn’t all simple for them, no, and they’d already had at least two yelling matches, one of which had been quietly broken up by Heimdall, the other that had been interrupted by Valkyrie shouting them both down. But, Loki was here, and he was here for the Asgardians, and that was the important thing.

“Yes.” Thor answered, meeting Loki’s eyes in the mirror. His brother was leaning against the door frame, frowning while he looked him over. “I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“Well… No, but you  _are_  aware that there are  _plenty_  of clothes in the cargo area, and–”

“–I won’t be taking from that. The people need them more than I do.”

Thor turned, taking in the way Loki’s frown deepened, the lines between his eyebrows showing more starkly as he straightened. “Thor. Most of the people had a chance to pack clothing before they went with Heimdall. They had all that with them when they boarded. And that shirt is…” Loki shook his head. “I mean, you gave me grief about laying around in a bathrobe, but on you, that barely counts as one.”

Looking down, Thor ran his fingers over the open collar of the shirt, the way it was stretched wide to accommodate his chest, the green fabric not exactly  _strained_ , but clearly not having been made with his frame in mind. “So, you’re saying I  _shouldn’t_  hold council in this?”

“Dear god, no.” Loki’s answer was immediate and sharp, making Thor grin, even while his brother all but marched into the room, pulling open the doors that served as Thor’s closet. “You’re the  _king_ of Asgard, now, Thor, you can’t show up to a council meeting dressed like… Well, dressed like  _me_. It will look bad.”

Thor didn’t need to see Loki’s face to know what was going on, there. Thor’s closet wasn’t exactly the most varied thing, right now. Loki’s had only been minimally better, and that, Thor assumed, was because his brother had picked and chosen from what was in the cargo hold,  _and_  because Loki was resourceful when it came to outfitting himself. Thor had slightly more important things to worry about. Like being the new king of Asgard.

Moving up behind Loki, Thor put a hand on his hip, taking stock of what Loki was seeing; battle-worn leather and underclothes badly in need of a wash, and not much more than that. “Why will it look  _bad_ , brother?”

“Because,” Loki started, turning so he could face Thor, and truly grace him with the exasperation on his face. “It’s going to look like you were  _with_  me before the council meeting was supposed to start, grabbed the wrong shirt, and  _I_ didn’t see fit to tell you it was going to be obvious what you’d been doing instead of your  _kingly_  duties.”

Here, Thor’s eyebrows raised, and he had to fight to keep from smiling. “Or, it will look like I didn’t have time to pack a bag, between having my eye gouged out by our sister, and trying to save the universe, and my dear brother was kind enough to share with me.”

“There are  _clothing_  in the cargo hold that you could–”

“–You would have me, your king, dress in the Grandmaster’s hand-me-downs?” It was harder for Thor to hide his smirk, now. Loki’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t storm off. “I wasn’t aware you missed him  _that_ much. After everything, really, Loki? I’m hurt–”

His words were cut short by the sound of fabric straining as it was tugged on, and Loki’s lips on his, demanding and sweet, all at once, kissing him until his comment was all but forgotten.

“Wear this if you must.” Loki murmured, pulling away only enough that their noses still bumped. “But I won’t be the one explaining why you’re wearing my clothes, because for  _that_  comment? Your highness will have to wait for me to service him.”

Abruptly, Thor’s smug attitude felt a little less bulletproof. Loki patted his chest, above where the seams in the collar were splitting from the way he’d pulled it forward, and slid past him, headed for the door.

“Wait, wait, that’s why you came here?”

“Mhmm.” Loki glanced back at him. “But then you were looking absolutely ridiculous in that shirt, and  _then_  you  _dared_  to question where my affections lie, so.” A small shrug, as his fingers curled over the door, moving to pull it shut behind him. “We’ll just have to call this a lesson in delayed gratification. Oh, and you owe me a new shirt.”


End file.
